Quiet Grace
by Cyberchao X
Summary: Keeping quiet has never been so tough...


Quiet Grace  
>by Cyberchao X<p>

CCX: Hoo boy. So anyway, I screwed things up big time on Friday night, shortly after my last publication, and got myself banned from using the home computer. Having trouble sleeping, I actually wrote a second chapter to "White Knight", which I put as "Chapter 2? Epilogue?" The answer was definitely "Chapter 2", though. The following morning, I realized I'd forgotten to save it to my flash drive (since I was typing it on the non-Internet-capable laptop) and quickly did so, then opened it up again when I realized I might want to add to the author's notes (since most of what I write that late at night turns out to be crap anyway) and realized that I'd failed to make sure I'd properly saved it before closing the computer, and since that old thing has literally zero battery life on its own…yeah, I lost a good portion of that chapter. No sooner had I _made_ this realization does the laptop in question bluescreen and die, and by the time I got this laptop back, it's far too late for me to continue since the reason that I can now say that it definitely wasn't an epilogue is because the narrative in my head is probably somewhere around Chapter _8_ by now. Anyway, in going to pick up a new flash drive large enough to bring the entirety of my _KS_ data over to the laptop (since I didn't want to lose my saved progress), I happened to find an anime that I'd actually already given up on ever being able to find, and so I am once again able to produce a new fanfiction, expanding my range once more.

And yes, this probably could've been better placed in a profile update, but I still haven't _quite_ regained Internet access on this computer yet at the time I'm writing this, due to the fact that there was a misunderstanding between me and the Computer Help Desk and a drive that I didn't expect to be wiped got wiped, and with it the document in which I'd saved the network key for my home wireless network.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these (incredibly adorable) characters.

CCX: Oh, hey, when did I become so adept with first-person? Yeah, I guess working on _The Scarlet Devil_ series gave me plenty of practice, but still, two first-person fics in a row. …Well, at least this time I can write normally. Writing in the present tense felt so awkward (for my previous fic; a necessary choice due to the writing style of the canon work).

* * *

><p>Half-asleep after my latest shift as night watch, I undressed and flopped down in Eila's bed, causing her to instantly shoot up. "Huh? What? Sanya? Sheesh. You got the wrong room, you know." Naturally, I didn't respond, as it was vitally important that she believe that I was already completely asleep. "Fine, but only for today." You always say that, Eila, but you keep letting me get away with this. …Why don't you just speak up already? Give me something, <em>anything<em>, to let me know that you feel the same way about me that I do about you. Not that it isn't already obvious, but…you know I couldn't possibly be that forward. That's your job. I'm the quiet, shy one. "Sheesh. It's definitely only for today!" Quit lying to yourself, Eila; it's not healthy.

…I kind of wish you were still on night watch with me, like when that singing Neuroi was around. Then we could really be doing this together, instead of just "two ships passing in the night", as it were. …Yet for some reason, I could feel her warmth beside me as I slept today.

A bit later, there was some sort of commotion. I vaguely registered Eila yelling at someone, but I couldn't quite tell what was going on. Whatever it was, it was enough to make her get up for good.

Seemingly right after that, the alarm sounded. Another Neuroi attack? Darn…I need more sleep… I looked and saw my clothes neatly folded. Eila, you're so sweet…wait, where are my tights? Well, I can't worry about that now. "I'll go too," I told the others.

"S-Sanya!"

Strange…Eila doesn't seem as happy to see me as usual. Wait… "Hey, Eila? You're wearing my tights."

"I can't take them off right now!"

"Those are mine, Eila." And now they've been right up against your skin. I may never wash them again…wait, you're wearing them now, and they've just recently been on me! Eila…

Listening around, it sounds as though a lot of things have been stolen, including Eila's tights. So it wasn't a premeditated act, merely a happy coincidence. Still…it looks like everything's back now, which means I get my tights back from Eila…I hope she didn't notice me staring at her legs as she took them off, or if she did, that she thought I was just anxious to get them back. Eila, you're so pretty…

A few days later, I crashed down on Eila's bed again. "Oh, come on… Just for today, but that's it, okay?" Life's just one big series of "todays". I'm grateful, even though I wish you'd stop pretending you don't really want me in your bed. Eila…

* * *

><p>CCX: Pretty much the events of Episode 7 from Sanya's POV. Somehow, the AN preceding the story was almost as long as the story itself. Sad…but whatever; I think this pairing is cute. Ja ne!


End file.
